boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy Lightning
BoBoiBoy Lightning (BoBoiBoy Petir) is one of the original three elemental forms that BoBoiBoy obtained, the others being BoBoiBoy Wind and BoBoiBoy Earth. Lightning later evolved into BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm in Season 1, Episode 6 and again in BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 14. History Original Series Season 1 Lightning was amongst the first three forms that BoBoiBoy obtained from Ochobot. He was the first form that BoBoiBoy unlocked. In Season 1, Episode 6, he is tortured by Adu Du, Probe, and Computer because of his severe globophobia. In his fear and rage, Lightning evolved into Thunderstorm and attacked them, only to reveal that he had lost his memory as well as sense of self. His original self-was later restored after BoBoiBoy's 'Awesome!' catchphrase. Season 2 Bago Go release a new product called the BoBoiBoy Exercise Machine which is based on him, it costs RM 90 Million and 90 cents. He also appeared in Season 2, Episode 1 when helping the other BoBoiBoys putting the new logo of Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop, earlier in that episode, he appeared alongside BoBoiBoy Earth and BoBoiBoy Wind when they attacked Adu Du together with their powers and the combo movement to fight against Recycled Tiger. BoBoiBoy Galaxy He returns in BoBoiBoy Galaxy as one of BoBoiBoy's main elemental forms. His color scheme and costume now changed. Appearance Original Series His appearance bears striking resemblance to BoBoiBoy's original form, albeit the cap being put on forwards (instead of backward) and has an orange yellow color scheme. BoBoiBoy Galaxy Lightning is noticeably more different to how his counterpart in the original series looked like. In addition to being much taller and notably more mature as BoBoiBoy, Lightning's new color scheme is now a bright yellow, possibly to match his colors of his electric powers. He still retains the frontwards facing cap, but on the front of the hat, the lightning element symbol is visible. Lightning's armbands are also black instead of red, also having the Lightning elemental symbol on it. His belt changed from black to red with black rims. Personality Lightning is the most serious and combat efficient of all the BoBoiBoy forms. Being very combat-oriented, Lightning also houses a very strong short-tempered, more evident in the original series. Lightning is quick to anger and won't hesitate to show that he is displeased with the situation. If BoBoiBoy Water is the form who rather avoid a fight than participate, Lightning is his polar opposite, being the first ones to engage in a battle. His rage can often blind him and can cause more harm than good. Despite his anger being placed out of check sometimes, Lightning is one of the bravest forms and definitely not afraid of fighting enemies, no matter how big and scary they might be. Being tempered and aggressive is the main qualities of Lightning's form, which is probably the part of BoBoiBoy's personality that tends go get angry sometimes. It's also worth nothing that BoBoiBoy tends to use this form when he needs to keep up in a tight battle, mostly due to Lightning's very attack-oriented ability kit, but he also tends to use Lightning if BoBoiBoy's original persona is angry himself, though this role seem to have been adopted by Fire in Galaxy. In Galaxy, Lightning is evidently less tempered, being more matured and has not shown much of his short-temperateness, but still, retains his aggressive and combat efficient nature. He is arguably the best form combat-wise due to his aggressive displacement and attack-oriented abilities. A lot of his aggressive and violent tendencies were adopted into Fire, while Lightning gained a loner-esque, quieter, but obedient nature. Abilities BoBoiBoy Lightning has Electrokinesis, the power to manipulate electricity to his will. Most of Lightning's abilities are related to using electricity in more attack-based abilities. Original Series * Lightning Kris (Keris Petir) - This is his main power to project, he can throw it to his enemies. * Lightning Umbrella (Payung Petir) - He used it to defeat one of the Multi-Monsters (cutted in TV3 and Disney Channel). * Lightning Broom (Penyapu Petir) - Seen in Season 1, Episode 2 while practicing. * Lightning Spade (Cangkul Petir) - BoBoiBoy Lightning mistaken it as a Lightning Kris to attack Super Auntie Probe and Adu Du. (Say Adu Du and Probe are potatoes). * Lightning Electric (Elektrik Petir) - Seen in Season 1, Episode 2 while practicing. * Flash Kick (Tendangan Kilat) - This was used to kick the soccer ball, but Robolabolabolabolabot Super King blocked it. Thunder Kris.png|Lightning Kris Payung Petir.png|Lightning Umbrella Penyapu petir.png|Lightning Broom Vlcsnap-2012-07-20-17h52m11s108.png|Lightning Spade Vlcsnap-2012-09-22-15h11m47s240.png|Lightning Electric Tendangan Kilat.png|Flash Kick BoBoiBoy Galaxy Ability seen and used in the BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Regular Abilities * Lightning Blade (Pedang Petir) - BoBoiBoy Lightning is now capable of producing a lightning dagger as a sword whose surface is more of a shiny metal with yellow patterns and flashes slightly sparking around it. ** Lightning Blade Slash (Tetakan Pedang Petir) - By using one or more Lightning Blades, BoBoiBoy Lightning launches the last attack with a teardrop to his enemies and will give an electric shock. This technique is also used by BoBoiBoy Lightning to repel enemy attacks. ** Lightning Cleave '''(INSERT MALAY TRANSLATION HERE) A rapid attack of stabs, BoBoiBoy Uses one of his Lightning Sword (Pedang Petir) To rapid-stab the opponent. * '''Lightning Speed (Gerakan Kilat) - BoBoiBoy Lightning devotes lightning powers to his feet and moves quickly to other places in no time. Vehicle Abilities * Lightning Dash/Thunder Dash/Maximum Dash (Pecutan Kilat/Pecutan Petir/Pecutan Maksima) - This power requires BoBoiBoy Lightning to focus on the target and then accelerate towards his enemy to strike with an electric shock. BoBoiBoy Lightning also uses this technique to avoid enemy attacks. In Season 1 Episode 15, BoBoiBoy Lightning has applied the lightning dash to the maximum and is the fastest compared to the others. * Lightning Blade (Pedang Kilat) - BoBoiBoy Lightning can attack his enemy by using the Lightning Blades version of his elemental motor. BoBoiBoy Galaxy Teaser - 11.jpg|Lightning Blade Tetakan_Pedang_Petir.png|Lightning Blade Slash Gerakan_Kilat_Galaxy.png|Lightning Speed Pecutan_Kilat.png|Lightning Dash Pecutan_Petir.png|Thunder Dash Pecutan_Maksima.png|Maximum Dash Pedang_Kilat_dilontarkan.png|Lightning Blade (Vehicle Version) Trivia * When BoBoiboy Earth is not present during the elemental split (only ever rarely seen) and Lightning is present, when reverting back to normal BoBoiBoy, the other elements return to Lightning in Earth's stead. * Lightning especially hates jumpscares in movies.https://www.instagram.com/p/BiB-2PdAk-i/?taken-by=boboiboy * Lightning cannot be used as a portable charger as revealed in a trivia for BoBoiBoy's birthday. Gallery References See Also ms:BoBoiBoy Petir id:BoBoiBoy Petir vi:BoBoiBoy Chớp tl:BoBoiBoy Kidlat ja:ボボイボイ雷 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:BoBoiBoy's Elements Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters